This invention relates to a perfumed ornament such as a perfumed pendant which comprises front and back vinyl sheets welded together at their outer peripheral edges with a foam padding such as foam urethane or sponge rubber interposed therebetween and having designs printed thereon and a capsulated perfume layer laminated to the outer surface of the front vinyl sheet and having a design printed on the outer surface of the layer.
Of late, ornaments such as brooches and pendants, synthetic resin films, paper stickers have been increasingly impregnated with perfume so that such articles can be used not only as ornamentally appreciative articles, but also as fragrant articles. However, such perfume-impregnated ornaments have the disadvantages that they are not acceptable to infants as toys and that they are expensive. And since perfume-impregnated synthetic resin films and paper stickers are flat, they have the disadvantages that the external appearance of such articles is inevitably monotonous and insipid, that they are not pleasant to the touch and that they are not suitable for being carried about.